


fuck you bbcradio1

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, bitch im so mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's my fault, Josh," the younger boy cried and buried his head in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you bbcradio1

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch im so fucking angry right now like yeah I get it tyler could have been hurt but there were only a few fucking lines left and maybe tell them before the fucking show instead of cutting his mic off??? This is so rude oh my god im

"It's my fault, Josh," the younger boy cried and buried his head in his hands. 

 

"No no no, baby boy. It's not your fault, they should have known better," the older boy shushed him and took him in his arms. 

 

"B-but I climbed when I wasn't supposed to." A sob escaped his mouth. 

 

"You always do that, Ty. They should have told us beforehand. It's not your fault, okay? No one hates you," he ran a hand through the younger boy's hair. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked taking a shuddering breath. 

 

"I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: YALL STILL GIVING THIS SO MUCH ATTENTION EVEN AFTER SEVEN MONTHS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK I DON'T WANT TO BE REMEMBERED BY THIS


End file.
